


liberté ou la mort

by lethargicProfessor



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicProfessor/pseuds/lethargicProfessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was his friend. His best friend, and he was dead, and he couldn't tell a soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	liberté ou la mort

_General Cross is away on a covert mission. He is not expected to return in some time._

It scares Komui how easily the lies flow from his lips, a nonchalant delivery to those curious enough to ask.

“When will he be back?” They ask, weary from battle after battle, numbers thinning out between exorcists and finders alike.

_I’m not sure. He is on a covert mission. We can’t contact him yet._

“Is he alright?” Some question later, concerned. He doesn’t blame them even as the guilt settles deep in his chest. He’s not, he wants to say, he’s dead, my best friend is dead, and someone here killed him, but the words stay lodged in his throat.

He has to stick to the script.

_Of course he is. He is on a mission, that’s all._

He doesn’t respond when they ask him to reach out, please, Komui, we need help, we can’t do this alone. He understands – they are outmanned, ridiculously so, and even the presence of a general would help turn the tides in their favor.

_He needs to come back, Komui. He’ll be back soon, right?_

“Of course,” Komui replies. If he seems more worn than usual, or more broken, the others chalk it up to their losses. The Order has suffered plenty in such a short amount of time, and yet the bureaucracy churns along.

If anyone notices his voice catch at the mention of the General, they don’t mention it.

_He’s probably hiding_ , some voices pick up, when the war takes a turn for the worse and their losses seem insurmountable.

_He’s a coward. He doesn’t care what happens to any of us, that bastard_.

Komui bites his tongue, because Cross was many things (was, was, when he was alive), but Cross was never a coward. He hated what he did, but he would never abandon them to their fate.

He would be here if he could, Komui wants to say, but he can’t, because Central is still watching, still plotting even though Cross is no longer one of their chess pieces, unceremoniously removed from the game from within.

_The General will return soon_ , he says instead, repeating his lines like a broken record, and desperately wishes it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> my nes did a part 2 over on her [tumblr](http://dw-writes.tumblr.com/post/148821125825/boooooooooop-science-bros-angst-pls-thank)


End file.
